<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day With Ghosts by WaffleChocobo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575346">A Day With Ghosts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleChocobo/pseuds/WaffleChocobo'>WaffleChocobo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Memories, Most of the characters are memories, Spoilers, Takes place after the game's ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:06:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleChocobo/pseuds/WaffleChocobo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda walks the castle, reliving the past which she hasn't had the luxury to think about for years. As she walks through the castle relieving memories of the dead. She sees a figure who has some final regrets he wants her to hear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day With Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been a hundred years. Zelda knew the world would be different. Still it shocked her, how different it was. The castle was in ruins, a wasteland left defenseless. Destined to be devoured by the wilds. Link had left to find dinner. Since there was no place to buy food, the castle kitchens were gone most likely, so it would have to be done themselves. It is a strange feeling needing food again. They couldn’t travel far after the fight with each of them being exhausted. So they set up a camp on the greenery barely outside the castle. Zelda stared at the castle. She wanted to know, to truly know what it looked like inside. She shouldn’t enter the castle, this Hyrule wasn’t hers, she didn’t know it well. Plus Link would probably be back soon with food to eat which would be nice. If she was gone he would look for, maybe even worry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wasn’t really sure what this Link thought. He was similar to hers but the journey through the wilds had changed him. Every bit of logic she had was against going in but looking at her home filled her with an intense to desire to know. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What was gone forever? What still stood? Besides it is not like she was useless in battle or unable to defend herself. Link had had given her back the light bow she had made for him in the final battle with Ganon. She would feel better with a blade too but that wasn’t one here. Impa had trained her in various sheikah skills since she was young. Not to mention Zelda had held Ganon back for a hundred years. She would be fine if she ventured out on her own. Though none of these facts rid her of the trepidation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a deep breath Zelda began climbing the ruins. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Always Keep your breathe steady. The wind may badger you, but climbing is not about strength. It’s about moving forward.” Impa had said as Zelda climbed the mountains behind Hateno in her youth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It is a battle of wills princess. Who will win? You or the mountain?” The mountain had won quite a back then. Eventually after years of falling she climbed it. Climbing had never been her forte but it was a doable. It took her a bit but she managed to climb the gate. The courtyard looked more like the garden. There were no more soldiers patrolling. Not that she truly thought they would be, but it felt so empty. She walked toward the main gate or where she remembered the main gate being. As she past the guard station a memory clear as day came rushing back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Princess! Back from an expedition already? What did you find this time?” The young faced gatekeeper would say when she returned from long trips. He was sweet, Zelda hoped he lived a long happy life after the castle fell. She walked over the crumbled stone and the walkway to the castle remained mostly intact. Zelda was slightly relieved to have even terrain after all the climbing. She past some observations stations and dead guardians. Zelda decided to go right and see if the library survived. The broken walls made the walk shorter but she felt more out of breath at the end. It had been to long since she had done any training, her body felt weaker. She would need to do more training. The smell of rot and decay signaled her arrival at the dining hall. Brick walls stood resolute against time. The tables lacked color cloth and instead were covered with fur. The chandeliers were empty and creaking. She ran her hand along the table. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Princess! Look at this fool, he claims to be able do dance on a glass, I think he’s far to into one myself.” Urbosa would laugh and encourage the soldiers to do their strange drunken antics. The soldiers seemed more at ease in the Gerudo chieftain presence. Urbosa, she frowned. Zelda missed her greatly. She felt her spirit in Ganon’s demise, but had felt nothing since. It was selfish to want her friends to remain here. They deserved peace and a reward in the arms of the goddess, but she missed them. Missed them all so terribly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now princess, no tears. Victory is a time for celebration!” Zelda thought she heard Urbosa’s voice but she turned around and nothing was there. There was a candle on the floor, she lit it with a spark of magic and prayed for Urbosa’s peaceful rest. She left the room, after all there wasn’t anything there for her. From the hall outside the dining room she spotted the armory through a hole in the wall. Zelda detoured into it hoping to find a rapier. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A sword Princess, is an extension of your will.” Impa had warned upon handing her a sword. Urbosa had laughed at that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A sword is a sword. Just like anything other weapon, how well it kills little bird is decided upon the skill of the user.” Impa appeared annoyed at the interjection but made no correction. Zelda was confused, she still wondered if the point of their lesson would ever became clear. But that didn’t matter. She pushed aside axes and lances until finally she found an old rapier. It was stiff but would do in a pinch. She tied to her belt and made her way to the library. It was more intact then she expected. Most of the books remained in place though the whole place was drowning in dust and covered in layers of web. A few of the book cases had fallen over the books they once contained trampled careless nearly completely destroyed. She looked down and recognized one. The Forgotten Hero and Lulu’s Lament was a Zora Legend. It had been a gift. A trade. Mipha stood in the library staring at a book. A romantic tale of Hero of Time. They had two copies due to someones error. Zelda had caught the Zora reading it often when she stayed at the palace. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can just keep it.” Zelda remembered saying one time she caught Mipha’s secret reading. The Zora had been startled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No I, It’s.” Mipha mumbled and stuttered until she lost all words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s alright we have two copies. I insist. Consider it a gift.” Mipha had put the book back any way and left with out it. So upon the next visit Zelda water proofed it and snuck into into the princess’s traveling bag. On Mipha’s next visit Lulu’s Lament had been sat upon Zelda’s desk, the a note written upon it. <em>A Present for a Present. I noticed you lacked this in your collection.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zelda smiled. She wished there had been more time for friendship before the end. Mipha had always been so kind. Carefully she picked up the book and its pages may be frayed but it was still a gift she would treasure. Perhaps somewhere a craftsman or a book binder could fix it. Zelda walked forward but remembered past this hall was her father’s study. She slowly made it to the first broken path. The path to the kings study looked wobbly and would require quite a climb. Even if she could make it there, Zelda wasn’t quite sure she was willing to risk learning her fathers final thoughts. They most likely weren’t..He probably cursed her weakness and failure. She turned away and walked back through where she came. Zelda glanced at the sky through an open hole in the ceiling. The sun was nearly down. Perhaps she should head back. Link might worry if she’s wasn’t back at camp when he returned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zelda turned to leave when a burst of wind passed through her and in the corner of her eye she saw him.That-that was her. Her father! Without thinking she ran after him and only stopped when she reached a door he easily passed through. This was the door to her fathers study. She was once again in front of it. He was dead. Had been for a 100 years and yet opening the door still put her on edge. She let out a breathe as the door opened. Most of the furniture was broken or just missing. What once had been a grand library that almost rivaled the castle main one was now only a few bookshelves. A solitary table was covered in cobwebs. Zelda crept further into the room no matter how illogical she still expected her fathers stern voice to echo from the walls. Idly she ran her finger over the old book spines. Most of it was just various accounts or laws. She started to investigate the other book shelf when suddenly it fell over. Zelda barely jumped back. Behind where the bookcase once stood was a secret room. Did her father really trust her so little? There was so many secrets the dead kept. Well this one, she would know. Zelda stepped inside the tiny room. It was more intact then the rest of the castle but still showed signs of abandonment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A map stand, several scrolls and books were scattered around it. Only a tiny window let in what little light the setting sun could spare. Zelda inspected most was ancient records, legends, her families history but on the writing desk was a book with no label. Zelda opened it.It was a journal. Her fathers journal. She skimmed the first few entries. He started it when she was born. She smiled at some the memories her father chose to keep in here but stopped when it got to the more recent entries. Zelda knew what it was going to say. It would speak of her failures, his disappointment, maybe he even lamented ever having a daughter. Zelda turned away. There was enough sorrow in this castle and it certainly didn’t need hers. Even if she knew what words were going to be there that wouldn't make it any less painful. Zelda was almost out of the room when a loud thump caught her attention. The journal had fallen to the floor. Zelda bent down to pick it up and noticed the entry. Her eyes started absorbing the information before she could stop herself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>In truth, I understand Zelda's feelings. Painfully so. She lost her mother, her teacher, before she could learn from her. Ten pointless years of self-training, without so much as a book or note to help her find her way... Those in the castle talk behind her back. And I, her only family, scold her for her shortcomings. No wonder she wishes to hide away in her beloved relic research. I'd love nothing more than to console her... But I must stay strong. She MUST fulfill her duty, just as we all must. Even if she comes to despise me. </em>She frowned and bit her lip. Zelda understood it even at the time it just hurt. She never hated her father just wished for some sort of understanding. She wondered if things might have been easier if he just talked to her. Zelda had seen enough, She put the book back. The window burst open with such force Zelda had to grab onto the desk to not fall over. The page turned and a new entry was in front of her. It seemed the world was set on making her suffer. Zelda looked down and read it.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>I have been told my Zelda went to the Spring of Wisdom... This will likely be her last chance. If she is unable to awaken her power at Lanayru, all hope is truly lost. If she comes back without success, then I shall speak kindly with her. Scolding is pointless now. I forced 10 years of training on her... and after all that, it seems her power will stubbornly awaken some other way. Perhaps I should encourage her to keep researching her beloved relics. They may just lead her to answers I can't provide. For now, I sit anxiously, more a father than a king in this moment. </em>Zelda’s eyes started watering. All of the journey finally weighing down on her so much she broke. A voice spoke aloud the last line of the journal as her eyes reached it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I sit and await my daughter's return.” Zelda sniffed and looked around for the voice. Sitting on a old broken chair was her father. No this time was not memories or tired fleeting visions but a true ghost. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Father?” She couldn’t believe it. Everyone was gone, there mission done, all moved on. Her father sat there in silence for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zelda, My daughter.” He finally acknowledged her. Zelda started three different apologies questions but none would come out right only leaving a jumble of half starts. No words could truly cover everything needed to atone for.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Im sorry.” </span>
  <span class="s1">“I failed you.” They said at the same time. Zelda took a deep breath and wiped the tears starting to stumble out of her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zelda, please I have little time let me speak.”Her fathers spirit requested. Zelda couldn’t muster a response this was..too much to truly grasp.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have had a hundred years to look over my life, reflect and see all of my failures.” He shook his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No I’ve known all along. I suppose, it was.” Zelda shook her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine. I was the one who wasted time with old relics instead of training. Perhaps if I had none of this would have happened.” Didn’t her mother train often? She could barely remember now. If she had followed that example then perhaps. Perhaps all her friends wouldn’t be mere ghosts but flesh and bone beside her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zelda. When did your powers awaken?” She fidgeted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When I, I remembered what Mipha said earlier to me and Link was the only one left. I-I didn’t want anyone else to die.” It was a rush of desperation and a refusal. She remembered it clearly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is clear there were many paths toward awakening and the one I chose was never going to let you reach it.” He looked over at a window the last rays of sun passed through. She tried to protest that notion her father did his best but the words wouldn't leave her throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is time. My regrets kept me here but my kingdom is free once more and my daughter alive and well.” No, this wasn’t fair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My last wish was to tell you something.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have to go?” Zelda knew the answer. She knew it was pathetic and desperate but she so badly wanted it. He laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My silly perfect little girl. The world has kindly given you a deserved second chance. I may only have a brief moment left but I’m happy to have at least this.” Her father's laugh was such a welcome sound and he opened his arms. A signal, Zelda gladly followed. She fell through him into the chair but even the illusion of warmth was more then she ever expected. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zelda, I hope you live long and happy. Follow your heart. Let me be the last person to ever tell you what you cannot do. Research, Rule, Whatever you wish. I wish you success and when one day far from now, I hold you in my arms again. I shall gladly listen to all you have to say.” He started to turn into little specks of light. Zelda reached for them and flailed about on her knees. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodbye, Zelda. I love you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too. Please, Please don't go!” But he only smiled then disappeared with the sun. Leaving Zelda alone in the dark.She sat there crying. It felt like all the emotions she had been pushing back for years burst out and refused to be put back. Link found her eventually, they camped in the castle that night. Though her sleep was fitful, that dawn was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So originally this was gonna have scenes with all the champions but I didn't like or couldn't think of one for all of them and I thought it sorta distracted from my original goal for this piece. Which always was, Zelda and her father getting a moment where they were open with each other before he disappeared. Finding the kings journal really made me want to write something where Zelda read's those words. Because as far as she knows her father died disappointed in her and that just kinda made me sad. Anyway if anyone reads this hope you enjoyed it!  If you notice any spelling errors or missing words please let me know this is unbetad.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>